


Studio B

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Series: Growth [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan es un desastre, Bang Chan is a Mess, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, but 2racha are there for him any way, pero 2racha están ahi para el de cualquier manera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: esto es algo depresivo pero hay un trío al final. 3racha poliamoroso college au





	1. before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [830am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/830am/gifts).
  * A translation of [Studio B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068577) by [830am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/830am/pseuds/830am). 

> hay una escena corta de dudoso consentimiento en este capítulo. si quieres saltearlo, empieza con: ["Te extrañé," fue su respuesta.] y termina en ["¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?"]

Chris miró hacia el reloj y suspiró. Nueve de la noche.

Los sujetos en el estudio deberían haberse ido a las ocho treinta. Pero estaba seguro de haber visto a uno de ellos pasarle un pequeño fajo de billetes al gerente cuando llegaron, lo que quería decir que podían quedarse tanto como quisieran, y Chris tendría que arreglárselas con ello.

No era como si tuviera otro lugar al que ir. Ese vividor malnacido había vuelto al apartamento de su madre, lo que significaba que Chris no podía mostrar su rostro por ahí durante un tiempo. No después de lo que ocurrió la última vez. Aun así, tendría que escabullirse algún día para tomar más ropa. Su sudadera ya tenía hoyos en los codos.

Suspiró de nuevo. Ver los monitores era aburrido. Quería estar _en _el estudio, no mirándolo a través de una pequeña pantalla parpadeante. Y si esos imbéciles tan solo se _fueran_, podría tener el estudio para sí mismo hasta que la gente de limpieza llegara a las 2 AM. Al gerente no le importa – estaba demasiado distraído como para que le importara, usualmente. Era un buen trato, cuando funcionaba. Incluso había un sofá. Chris evitaba pensar acerca de cuantas veces había acabado en él cuando no podía encontrar otro lugar para quedarse.

Molesto, Chris apagó el sonido y solo miró hacia el monitor en silencio. Su música apestaba de cualquier forma.

Era una larga noche.

* * *

Se arrastró fuera del sofá, somnoliento, a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente. Tenía que salir antes de que el jefe llegara. Chris estaba seguro de él sabía, pero si no lo _veía_, no tenía por qué decir nada. Era mejor mantenerlo de esa forma. Mejor no perder su último lugar garantizado para dormir.

Se dio a sí mismo un minuto para despertar, tallando sus ojos y pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Estaba grasoso. Necesitaba una ducha.

_Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro_, decidió. Tomó su mochila y se deslizó fuera por la puerta trasera.

* * *

El apartamento de su madre era una ratonera en el peor lado del pueblo. Cuando él vivía ahí, trataba de mantenerlo limpio. _Trataba_. Ahora que ya no lo intentaba más, el lugar estaba aún más asqueroso que lo que recordaba. Trastos en el fregadero, cubiertos con una delgada película, reposando en agua estancada. Basura apilada sobre los botes de basura, tirándose sobre el suelo. Chris arrugó su nariz y dejó su mente en blanco. Era mejor no pensar en eso.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del que solía ser su cuarto, se detuvo, su mano sobre la perilla. Se preguntó que encontraría dentro. La última vez fue un vagabundo drogadicto desnudo, compartiendo la cama de la infancia de Chris con un montón de toallas sucias.

Tomó una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta-

Y no encontró nada.

Absolutamente nada. No había cama. No había TV en la que solía jugar con su playstation. No había mesa de noche con los nombres de sus amores platónicos de la secundaria marcados con Sharpie en el costado y tachados uno por uno. No había baúl con repisas llenas de sus pantalones y boxers y una vieja caja de condones que escondió cuando entró a la universidad. Y el closet… el closet estaba abierto, y vacío.

Su mente aún estaba en blanco. Se colgó de nuevo la mochila y dejó el apartamento, sin mirar atrás. Ni una sola vez.

* * *

La mamá de Woojin ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Chris apareció en su puerta.

“Él salió, cariño, ¿qué necesitas?” amable como siempre.

Chris miró hacia el suelo y murmuró. “¿Puedo, uh, usar su ducha?”

La mujer bajita tan familiar se hizo hacia un lado. Su rostro era amable pero cansado. Chris sabía que le daría la camisa que traía puesta si se lo pedía; era por eso que trataba de no pedirle nada. “Sabes dónde están las toallas.”

“Gracias, señora K.”

Conocía el camino hacia el baño en el fondo de la casa. Podría llegar allí con los ojos cerrados de ser necesario. Él y Woojin no hablaban más realmente- la escuela de medicina había tomado todo el tiempo de Woojin, y ellos eran simplemente personas distintas ahora- pero eso no podía borrar veinte años de crecer juntos.

Su tina estaba rota y el moho estaba atascado en las esquinas de las paredes, pero la ducha caliente y llena de vapor era lo mejor que Chris había tenido en semanas. Y la mejor parte era que, en la ducha, podía pretender que sus lágrimas eran solo agua, cayendo sobre él como lluvia y siendo lavadas lejos junto con el resto de la suciedad y mugre.

* * *

La clase fue confusa. Ni siquiera sabía porque se molestaba en seguir yendo. No podría pagar el siguiente semestre de cualquier manera. Su madre jamás llenó las formas para la ayuda financiera.

Cuando finalmente llegó al estudio a las tres, soltó un suspiro de alivio. ¿Desde cuándo era este el único lugar que se sentía como… casa? Los asientos de piel sintética y el aroma del equipo de metal inundaban sus narinas y si, olía como algo casi parecido a casa. Incluso la plática de dos músicos jóvenes demasiado emocionados en la recepción era extrañamente reconfortante.

“Nosotros, uh, nunca habíamos estado aquí antes,” el rubio balbuceó nerviosamente. Sus mejillas eran regordetas y sus dos dientes frontales sobresalían, haciéndolo lucir mucho más tierno de lo que probablemente habría querido. Estaba usando una chaqueta de cuero parecida a la de Chris (aunque sin tantas marcas), una camiseta blanca, y jeans negros. Tenía bonitos aretes que no combinaban en cada una de sus orejas.

El otro lo codeó. “Cállate,” susurró. Este era todo pequeño y oscuro- cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros, ropa oscura. Se giró hacia Chris, y Chris se dio cuenta de que intentaba lucir casual. “Reservamos el estudio B.”

Chris se reclinó en su silla y tecleó algunas veces en su teclado, buscando el registro. “¿Seo Changbin? ¿Dos personas, tres horas?”

Ambos asintieron emocionados.

“Identificaciones, por favor.”

Las pusieron sobre el escritorio y Chris las deslizó hasta él. El moreno traía una licencia de conducir, pero el rubio solo tenía una ID de estudiante. De hecho, iba a la misma universidad que Chris, pero no podía recordar haberlo visto por el campus. Ambos eran más jóvenes que él, pero no por mucho.

Chris registró sus IDs y se las devolvió sobre la barra sin mirarlos. “Estudio B, primera puerta en la izquierda. Registren su salida a las 6:15 o se les cargará una multa por retardo. Gracias.”

Acelerados, los dos chicos se apresuraron a cruzar el pasillo, platicando animadamente entre ellos. Sus voces fueron cortadas abruptamente cuando la puerta del estudio se cerró tras ellos.

Tenía que admitir, que sentía curiosidad. La gente de su edad rara vez reservaban tiempo en el estudio- era caro, especialmente para alguien con los ingresos de un estudiante. El mismo Chris nunca podría tener tiempo en el estudio si no fuera porque trabaja aquí. Así que los dos estudiantes eran demasiado serios, o realmente ricos. Presionó el botón que alimentaba el sonido.

No estaba _espiando_, enserio. Solo estaba monitoreando. Y ese era su trabajo. Estaba en los términos y condiciones que todo el audio es grabado y monitoreado- en letras pequeñas, pero estaba ahí. Así que solo se sintió un _poco_ culpable por estar escuchando su conversación.

“¿Dónde se conecta esto?” el rubio- Jisung, recordó de su ID- preguntó. Chris en realidad no podía ver sus rostros en el pequeño monitor, pero a juzgar por la manera en que la cabeza de Jisung se ladeaba, estaba confundido.

“No lo sé,” respondió Changbin. Su pequeña silueta oscura en la pantalla se levantó de la silla y caminó alrededor, buscando detrás del equipo.

“Solo conéctalo donde sea,” se quejó Jisung.

“No puedes conectarlo _donde sea_, tarado.”

“No me llames tarado.”

“No digas cosas estúpidas, entonces no te llamaré tarado.”

“Jódete, Bin.”

“Yo también te amo, Jizz*.”

“¡Qué mierda! ¡No me llames así!”

Chris rio para sí mismo y se recargó en la silla, cerrando sus ojos y solo escuchando a las dos voces pelear. Era como un reality.

Les tomó casi 20 minutos logran alistarse, y luego Changbin fue detrás del vidrio. Tan pronto como abrió su boca, los ojos de Chris se abrieron y se enderezó. _Santa mierda_.

La voz de Changbin era- joder, Chris ni siquiera sabría como describirla. Escapaba de la pequeña figura como fuego, ruda y agresiva y oscura. Nunca había escuchado algo como eso.

“¿Cómo estuvo?” la voz de Changbin al hablar era completamente diferente de su rap.

“Uh… realmente bien, pero… no se guardó.

Oh, cierto. Chris se dio cuenta de que olvidaron conectar la unidad de grabación cuando estaban moviendo las cosas. Iba a decírselos, pero se distrajo.

Su dedo se aproximó al botón del intercomunicador, pero dudó. Podía solo decirles y dejarlo así, pero… no había más reservaciones por un rato. Y podía encender el sistema de seguridad para alertarle si alguien entraba por la puerta.

Decisión tomada, dejó su silla y se dirigió al Estudio B.

* * *

“Hey, chicos parece que están teniendo algunos problemas.” Chris se paró en la puerta, recargándose contra el marco.

Changbin lo miró agradecido. “Sí, uh, no está grabando por alguna razón.”

Chris se acercó a la barra de sonido, pretendiendo mirar y checar algunos puntos. No quería hacerlos sentir estúpidos. Por alguna razón… quería agradarles.

“Ah, aquí está su problema,” dijo, sujetando el cable desconectado. “Seguro se desconectó cuando entraron,” sugirió, dándoles una manera de evitar sentirse avergonzados.

“S-sí,” murmuró Jisung. “Seguro fue eso.” Codeó a Changbin, quien lo calló con un susurro.

“Gracias, ¿um…?” Changbin dejó inconcluso, obviamente esperando por el nombre de Chris.

“Chris,” dijo. “Hey, te escuché por el monitor de seguridad. Tu voz es realmente única.”

Diablos, Changbin se _sonrojó_. Jisung paseaba su mirada entre uno y otro, luego aclaró su garganta. “¿Quieres escucharlo con la pista?” miraba a Chris con ojos grandes y emocionados.

Chris dudó. Podría fácilmente sentarse, escuchar sus canciones, elogiarlos, tal vez incluso mostrarles algo de su propio material – podría tan fácilmente hacerse amigo de estos dos.

Pero hay una cosa acerca de los amigos. Tarde o temprano, terminan _preocupándose_ por ti. Y luego empiezan a hacer preguntas. Y Christopher Bang _no_ necesita a nadie haciendo preguntas sobre su vida.

Ya había cometido ese error antes. En la secundaria. Le costó acabar en un orfanato por un año.

Jisung lo miraba con curiosidad ahora y Chris supo que ya se había tardado mucho.

Como sea. Era mayor ahora. Más sabio. Él solo… no los dejaría acercarse demasiado.

“Claro,” dijo con una sonrisa. “Y puedo quedarme cerca para ayudarlos, si lo necesitan. Ustedes chicos se ven un poco… novatos.”

Ambos rieron, algo avergonzados. “Sí,” admitió Changbin. “Esta es nuestra primera vez en un estudio de grabación, de hecho.”

Chris le sonrió. “Eso creí,” respondió con facilidad. Se sentó en una silla libre. “Ahora, déjenme escuchar esta pista suya.”

* * *

Los dos estudiantes dejaron el estudio después de las 6pm. Chris les dijo que no se preocuparan por la multa por retardo- nadie había reservado el estudio B por el resto de la noche, de todas formas.

Los ayudó a familiarizarse con el equipo. Changbin aparentemente tenía todo un equipo en casa, así que estaba bastante familiarizado – solo estaba nervioso. Su rap era aún mejor con la pista. Y Jisung – cuando Jisung se puso detrás del micrófono, Chris quedó impresionado de nuevo. Mientras la voz de Changbin era oscura y brutal, la de Jisung era suave y aguda y clara. Changbin confiaba en el poder, pero Jisung tenía una melodía impresionante. Ambos eran increíblemente talentosos.

Chris les puso algunas de sus propias pistas también. Podía ver en sus rostros que estaban impresionados, y Jisung explotó con preguntas. Cuando vio cuantos suscriptores tenía Chris en SoundCloud, su mandíbula cayó. Era como un cachorrito emocionado, incapaz de mantenerse quieto, sus ojos brillando.

Era… agradable.

Cuando se fueron, le preguntaron a Chris si quería ir por un trago con ellos. Jisung aún no podía tomar, técnicamente, pero conocían un bar cerca del campus en el cual no les importaba. Pensando acerca de sus bolsillos vacíos, Chris se negó. No le pagaban hasta la semana entrante, y necesitaba buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera comer. Y gasolina. _Si dejo la escuela no tendré que dejar el estudio jamás_, pensó para sí mismo.

Changbin pareció notar algo en su expresión, porque intentó una última vez. “Yo invito,” dijo casualmente. “Enserio me gustaría escuchar más de tu música.”

Jisung sujetó a Changbin por los hombros y palmeó firmemente al más pequeño en la espalda. “No te sientas mal por ello,” bromeó. “Binnie es adinerado. Perra rica, justo aquí.”

Changbin se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas aún rojas. _¿Alguna vez deja de sonrojarse?_ Se preguntó Chris. Era lindo. Ambos eran realmente… lindos… juntos.

“Y Jisung es un vividor desesperado,” contraatacó Changbin. “Su trabajo de tiempo completo es recostarse sobre mi sofá y comer mi comida.”

“Um, no, jódete, mi trabajo de tiempo completo es ser un estudiante y aspirante a rapero. Ese es mi trabajo de _medio _tiempo, gracias.”

No debería.

No es una buena idea.

_No lo hagas._

“Okay, sí. Vamos.”

* * *

¿Saben qué?

Tener amigos es… agradable.

* * *

**X**: _hey quieres venir?_

Chris apagó la pantalla, su rostro inexpresivo. Mente en blanco. Realmente no se sentía con ganas de ello, pero eso significaba una cama para pasar la noche. Y una ducha. Y… otras cosas.

**C**: _si, llego en 30_

Sin respuesta. Chris suspiró y acabó el archivo en el que estaba trabajando. De hecho, era una pista de ellos tres—3Racha, decidieron. Un nombre bobo para un proyecto para pasar el rato en SoundCloud. A Jisung se le ocurrió. La mitad de las cosas que salían de su boca eran basura absoluta, pero la otra mitad eran incluso geniales.

Changbin había hecho la pista para esta, y Jisung escribió casi toda la letra. Chris les consiguió tiempo en el estudio cuando el jefe estaba afuera. Estaba saliendo realmente bien. Los últimos dos meses habían pasado volando.

Recogió su laptop y algunas otras pertenencias, luego se aseguró de que el estudio estuviera cerrado y resguardado. Nunca se le había olvidado, ni siquiera una vez, cerrar el estudio apropiadamente. No podría costearlo. Si perdía este trabajo, estaría muerto. Probablemente literalmente.

Le tomó veinte minutos conducir hasta la casa de este sujeto. Chris no podía siquiera recordar su nombre hasta que ya iba a medio camino. Cuando tocó a la puerta, el hombre que atendió le sonrió de manera hambrienta. “Chanie,” dijo, su voz derrochando dulzura. “Hacía mucho que no te veía.”

Chris frunció el entrecejo. “No me llames así,” gruñó. “Mi nombre es Chris.”

“Hay un millón de Chris’s en este estúpido pueblo de mierda, y solo un Chan. Nunca lograré comprenderte.”

“Como sea,” dijo Chris, empujándolo y arrojando su mochila al sofá.

El hombre lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló para besarlo. Chris lo dejó. “No pierdes el tiempo, ¿huh?” murmuró contra los labios rudos del hombre.

“Te extrañé,” fue su respuesta.

_Sí, claro_. “Extrañaste mi boca alrededor de tu polla, querrás decir.”

No era una puta. Chris siempre se decía eso a sí mismo. El solo… de alguna manera acababa en una cadena de relaciones falsas con hombres mayores (y una mujer) que no incluían otra cosa además de follar. Y si ellos le daban cosas, Chris se decía a si mismo que era porque se sentían mal de aprovecharse de él. No era… _un pago_ sino una manera de calmar sus consciencias. Y él estaba bien con eso.

Estaba seguro de que esto era un ejemplo en algún libro de psicología. _Niño maltratado satisface su necesidad por amor parental al venderse a extraños._ Bueno ¿saben qué? Es un ejemplo de un libro de texto porque es jodidamente cierto. No puede tener una madre, no puede tener amigos, _puede_ tener conexiones momentáneas e insignificantes con extraños del bar gay.

“Carajo sí que lo hice.” Y el hombre se hundió en el sofá, jalando a Chris rudamente sobre él. “Es para lo único que eres bueno, ¿no? Chupar pollas.”

_Oh._

Es cierto. Ya casi lo había olvidado. Había dejado de venir aquí porque esto empezaba a ponerse… raro. _Mierda_. Ya lo había borrado de su mente. Era realmente bueno en eso.

“Sé gentil,” bromeó Chris, esperando que el hombre se lo tomara al menos con algo de seriedad.

“¿Amable?” se burló el hombre, empujando a Chris hacia abajo entre sus piernas. “Eso no fue por lo que me rogaste la última vez, ¿recuerdas?”

_Miiiiiierdaaa_. Ya lo recordaba ahora. Parcialmente. Recuerdos borrosos volvían a su mente, y uno en particular de Chris follándose torpemente a sí mismo en sus dedos sobre este mismo sillón mientras rogaba arrastrando las palabras por ser llamado una zorra buena para nada. No había estado ni un poco sobrio. _Carajo. Jódete, Chris ebrio_.

La peor parte era que, su polla ya estaba dejando una mancha sobre sus jeans negros. Muy dentro, en alguna parte de él… le _gustaba_ esto.

Se odiaba a si mismo por ello.

“Así es,” dijo el hombre. “Lo recuerdas ahora, ¿no?”

Chris asintió, sus ojos desenfocados y su mente en blanco. Se movió para deshacer el cinto del hombre, pero fue detenido. “Cambié de opinión,” dijo el hombre. “Recordarte suplicándome de esa manera me ha _excitado_ mucho.” Empujó a Chris hasta el suelo, sobre su abdomen, y bajó los pantalones de Chris hasta sus rodillas.

“E-espera- “protestó Chris, tratando de retorcerse, pero el hombre estaba sentado encima de sus piernas, sacando algo del pequeño cajón en la mesa para café. Chris sabía lo que guardaba ahí y entró en pánico. “Hey, yo no – no estoy preparado ni nada- “

“Bien,” gruñó el hombre. “Me dijiste que te gustaba cuando dolía.”

Lo hizo. Dijo eso. _Si_ le gusta cuando duele. Pero ahora mismo desearía haber dejado cerrada su tonta boca de ebrio.

Un chorro de algo frío y desagradable golpeó su piel y Chris gimió. Su erección estaba frotándose dolorosamente contra el piso duro de madera, pero como dijo el hombre, le gustaba cuando dolía. Se empujó con más fuerza, incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo, persiguiendo una de las pocas buenas sensaciones que logra tener.

El peso del hombre cuando finalmente se presionó contra Chris era demasiado y agobiante, y cuando algo fue forzado dentro de él otro gemido escapó de su garganta. El hombre lo folló de esa manera, fuerte y rudo y sucio, y Chris lo tomó con ansias, frotándose contra la dolorosa, lastimosa fricción del suelo hasta que alcanzó ese único momento de éxtasis donde nada más importa, nada más existe, excepto la tensión de sus músculos y el calor en su abdomen y finalmente la sensación de su liberación. Se mantuvo quieto y presionado con fuerza hacia abajo mientras su eyaculación salía, esparciéndose debajo de su estómago, su respiración atrapada en su garganta.

Mientras volvía de su éxtasis, el enfermo sonido húmedo de la piel golpeando contra la piel llenó sus oídos de nuevo. Podía sentir de nuevo el ardor dentro de él, todo el dolor sin nada para buscar alcanzar ahora, y solo enterró su cabeza en sus brazos y espero porque acabara.

* * *

“¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?”

Chris no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Él era agradable, enserio. A Chris realmente le había agradado hasta la última vez. Y estaba bastante bien acomodado – trabajo, lindo apartamento en el centro, un auto propio. Incluso le cocinaba la cena a Chris usualmente, eso si no ordenaban pizza.

Pero ahora Chris solo sentía nauseas. Su trasero aún ardía y semen escurría de él, y cada vez que abría su boca pensaba que vomitaría.

“No,” se forzó a decir. “Yo solo – tengo que irme.”

El hombre frunció el ceño, preocupación escrita en su rostro. Sabía que Chris usualmente iba de un lugar a otro. “¿Necesitas dinero? No te ves bien. ¿Seguro que no quieres cenar o algo?”

Chris negó con la cabeza, mirando perdidamente hacia el suelo. Quería irse. Ahora.

Suspirando, el hombre buscó algo en su bolsillo, luego presionó un bonche de billetes arrugados en la mano de Chris. Entonces lo dirigió gentilmente hasta la puerta. Cuando se inclinó para besar a Chris de despedida, Chris giró su cabeza hacia un lado.

“Lo siento,” murmuró. “Adiós.” Y luego salió del apartamento, corriendo hacia las escaleras, yendo de dos en dos y finalmente vomitando en el segundo que salió por la puerta. Salpicó por toda la banqueta y por la pared de ladrillos, amarillo brillante ácido, y solo limpió su boca con su mano y continuó caminando. Vacío.

* * *

“Hey… ¿Changbin?

Sí, lo siento, sé que es algo tarde.

Um, ¿crees que pudiera… que pudiera llegar?

…

Gracias. Si, te veo en un rato.”

* * *

Cuando Jisung abrió la puerta jadeó.

“Mierda, hombre, te ves terrible.” Jaló a Chris hacia dentro. Changbin estaba parado en la cocina, un sándwich a medio camino hacia su boca, pero lo lanzó al plato y se apresuró hacia ellos cuando escuchó lo que dijo Jisung.

“¿Qué sucedió?” preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación.

“Nada, enserio, estoy bien,” mintió Chris.

“Mentira, ¿me llamas a media noche y me dices si puedes venir y luces así? Chris, ¿qué ocurrió?”

“No es nada.” Incluso mientras lo dijo, podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. “Estoy bien,” dijo. Sintió que se derramaban. “Estoy bien. Estoy absolutamente bien.”

Dos pares de pequeños brazos fuertes se envolvieron a su alrededor. Los cuerpos de ambos presionados contra él, y sabía que olía a vómito y sexo, pero ahí estaban abrazándolo de cualquier manera. Ardía, ardía con vergüenza y arrepentimiento y no podía creer que no se alejaran.

“Sung, ve por una toalla,” dijo Changbin en voz baja. “Chris, ¿quieres tomar una ducha? Jisung puede prestarte ropa.”

No podía hablar, así que solo asintió. Changbin le dio un último apretón a su hombro y entonces se alejó.

Era agradable tener amigos.

* * *

“Perdón por no tener una cama extra,” Changbin se disculpó por millonésima vez, alisando la sabana que acababa de poner sobre el sofá. Acomodó la almohada y le recordó a Chris sobre un pequeño gato negro, haciendo un pequeño nido cómodo para sus gatitos.

_Mírenlo desvariar_, le advirtió su mente. La pequeña y última parte sana de su mente. _No eres un jodido gatito. Déjalo ya._

“Está bien,” dice Chris. “Mejor que donde suelo dormir.” _Mierda. Mantén tu boca cerrada_. La adrenalina y la emoción lo hacían desvariar.

Changbin hizo una pausa ante eso, pero afortunadamente no dijo nada. Solo le pasó a Chris un juego de sabanas.

“Mi cuarto esta enseguida de la cocina. El de Jisung enseguida del baño. Búscanos si necesitas algo, ¿okay?”

Chris asintió. “Gracias,” dijo. Y lo decía enserio.

* * *

Despertó con el olor de tocino y el sonido de Jisung maldiciendo.

“¡Carajo – mierda, joder, _ow_!”

Se alzó en su codo y miró hacia la cocina. Jisung chupando su dedo en su boca. Cuando vio la cabeza de Chris asomarse, sonrió. “¡Buenos días!” canturreó.

“Buenos días.” Chris miró alrededor. “¿Dónde está Changbin?”

“Oh, tenía una clase a las 10 am. Se fue hace poco.”

Chris se enderezó de repente. _Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

“¡¿Qué hora es?!” no tenía idea de donde había puesto su teléfono.

“Como las 10:15,” respondió Jisung con su boca llena de tocino. “¿Quieres desayunar?”

Chris gruñó y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. “Estoy tan jodido.”

Jisung se acercó y se dejó caer en el sofá, el plato lleno con su desayuno entre sus manos. “¿Por qué?”

“Se supone que debía abrir el estudio hoy. A las diez.” Corrió sus manos por su cabeza una y otra vez. “Mi jefe va a asesinarme.”

“Hey, solo llama y di que estás enfermo. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo.”

Chris se le quedó viendo al otro chico. “Nunca me he reportado enfermo.”

“¡Es fácil! Solo dices, lo siento, tengo fiebre y me quedé dormido, no puedo ir hoy. ¿Qué van a hacer, decirte que vayas aun así?”

Chris mordió sus uñas nerviosamente. Odiaba hablar por teléfono. “Sí, eso creo. Probablemente puedo hacer esto.”

“¡Sí! ¡Tómate el día! ¡Quédate en casa conmigo!”

“¿No tienes clase?”

Jisung resopló. “Sí, tenía una a las 8 am. No fui.”

Chris negó incrédulo con la cabeza. Su vida familiar podría ser un desastre, pero sorprendentemente, nunca había faltado a la escuela y nunca había llegado tarde. Era una cosa en su vida que de hecho podía controlar. “Rebelde,” dijo.

Buscó en su mochila con un gruñido y sacó su celular. “Ughhhh, me siento enfermo. Deséame suerte.”

Jisung alzó sus pulgares, una tira de tocino colgando de su boca. “Bbguena surteg,” dijo.

La pierna de Chris se movía nerviosamente mientras tecleaba el número. Tomó una bocanada de aire entre sus dientes.

“Hey, sí, soy Chris. Lo sé, lo siento. Yo, uh, desperté con fiebre y me quedé dormido. Lo siento. Sí, no volverá a pasar. Uh… seguro, debería estar bien para ir mañana. Gracias.”

Arrojó su teléfono al sofá y dejó salir un suspiro gigante. “Eso fue absolutamente lo peor y espero no tener que hacerlo de nuevo jamás.”

“¿Por qué? Sonó a que salió bien para mí.” Jisung estaba ahí sentado en el sofá en un par de shorts y una playera negra demasiado grande, sus piernas dobladas y sus pies sobre la mesa de centro. Sus ojos grandes miraban a Chris y una sonrisa descansaba sobre su rostro con facilidad. Todo sobre él era simplemente… fácil. Fácil viene, fácil va. Si algo lo molestaba, lo escribía en sus canciones y volvía a sonreír al día siguiente. Solo mirarlo hacia a Chris sentirse… cálido.

Le sonrió. “Sí, tienes razón. Salió bien.” Estiró sus brazos hacia el techo. “Entonces, ¿Qué haces cuando te tomas el día? Nunca había faltado a algo antes.”

“Wow, eres como un alien. Por suerte para ti, soy un experto en los días libres.” Sostuvo el plato para Chris. “Primero, desayuno.”

* * *

Jisung y Chris pasaron el día completo juntos, solo flojeando por el apartamento. Cuando Changbin finalmente volvió a casa de clases a las cuatro, los encontró muy concentrados en una partida de Overwatch. Chris estaba jugando y Jisung estaba presionado contra él, sus ojos pegados a la pantalla. Su mano descansaba gentilmente sobre la espalda baja de Chris.

“¿Se están divirtiendo?” preguntó Changbin incrédulo. “Ustedes dos lucen como niños que faltaron a la escuela.”

Jisung rió y contestó sin quitar la mirada del juego. “Eso es _exactamente_ lo que hicimos.”

Changbin hizo un sonido de desaprobación. “Que mala influencia. ¿Qué quieren hacer para la cena más tarde?”

El juego acabó y Chris volvió a la realidad. “Oh, de hecho, yo debería irme. Ya me quedé por demasiado tiempo.” Se forzó a si mismo a reír, el sonido falso incluso para sus propios oídos.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

“Chris- “Changbin empezó, luego se detuvo. Se veía apenado. “Nosotros- Jisung y yo- “

“Creemos que deberías mudarte con nosotros,” soltó Jisung súbitamente.

Chris estaba completamente quieto. Sintió que las paredes se le cerraban. “A qué se refieren.” No era una pregunta. Una declaración. Plana, sin tono.

“Nosotros…” Changbin se veía incomodo y nervioso. “Lo siento, quiero decir… nos dimos cuenta de que pasas mucho tiempo en el estudio.”

“Como, todo el tiempo,” agregó Jisung.

Chris estaba en blanco de nuevo. Escuchó sus voces, pero las palabras fluyeron como agua a través de él. _Lo saben_.

Bueno, por supuesto que saben, carajo. No era difícil darse cuenta. Chris nunca hablaba sobre su hogar. Nunca mencionaba a sus padres, lavar ropa, limpiar su cuarto. Tenía como cinco prendas de ropa a su nombre. Y había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos por los últimos dos meses, era imposible que ellos no hilaran ideas en su cabeza. _Idiota. Eres un idiota._

“¿Chris?” Jisung y Changbin ambos estaban mirándolo.

_Ten algo de compostura. Tú te hiciste esto a ti mismo_. “Sí, así es,” dijo sin emoción. No tenía que explicar nada más. Ya no era un niño. “Gracias por la oferta, pero no creo poder pagar un lugar como este. Estudiante hambriento, ¿entienden?” trató de hacerlo sonar como un chiste, pero en realidad todo sobre esto estaba mal, mal, _mal_.

“Yo no pago renta,” dijo Jisung.

Changbin le dedicó una mirada algo fastidiada. “No, no lo hace. Y tú tampoco tendrías que, Chris. Mis padres pagan por este lugar. Y tenemos un cuarto extra que ni siquiera usamos.”

Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, Chris sintió el enojo hervir dentro de él. “No soy un vividor,” escupió. “No necesito limosnas. Gracias, aun así.” Se acercó a su mochila y empezó a meter sus cosas, listo para irse. Y jamás volver.

“¡Chris espera!” Changbin lo sujetó del brazo, luego alejó su mano como si le quemara. “No es una limosna,” dijo desesperado. “Es solo que- somos tus amigos. Nos gusta estar cerca de ti.” Dijo esas palabras suavemente, el sonrojo pesando sobre sus mejillas de nuevo. Aclaró su garganta y continuó. “Y creo que realmente podemos llegar a algún lado con 3racha. No quiero perder eso y estoy como, asustado de que simplemente vayas a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra un día y que nunca te volvamos a ver.”

Sí, Chris tenía días así. Los días malos. Cuando apagaba su teléfono y lo dejaba en su auto y solo… existía. Sin nadie más.

Las palabras de Changbin- y su rostro, y el calor en sus mejillas que Chris aun no podía entender- hicieron a Chris detenerse.

_¿Por qué escapas?_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre huía de la gente que trataba de cuidar de él? ¿por qué no podía permitirse a sí mismo tener esto? Cada vez que estaba cerca de ser feliz, se escurría de vuelta a su misma vida miserable y vieja.

Dejó caer su mochila al suelo. _Tal vez esto está bien_.

_Tal vez no tengo que ser infeliz todo el tiempo._

Jisung se acercó y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. “Por favor quédate.”

_Solo dilo. Son solo cuatro letras. Dilo._

“Okay.” El rostro de Jisung se iluminó y una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Changbin. “Me quedaré.”

* * *

Les contó todo. Sobre su madre siendo una drogadicta. Acerca de entrar a su vieja habitación y ver que todo había desaparecido. Acerca de dormir en el estudio.

No les contó acerca de los acostones.

Limpiaron el cuarto libre para él. Solía ser mitad bodega, mitad estudio, y ahora era mitad estudio y estaba medio vacío. No tenía muebles.

“Les pediré a mis padres que traigan algunas de mis cosas viejas,” dijo Changbin. “Han querido redecorar mi vieja habitación desde siempre.”

Así que Chris se volvió el orgulloso dueño de una cama gemela de segunda mano, un escritorio, y otras cosas pequeñas. Era… lindo. Algo extraño vivir en un lugar que estaba limpio todo el tiempo y que no se ahogaba en basura de tres semanas en las esquinas y debajo del sofá.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar un sharpie y escribir dos nombres en el costado de la mesa de noche:

_J.One_

_SpearB_

Y fue ahí cuando se sintió como casa.


	2. after

Fue fácil encontrar una rutina. Los tres encajaban tan naturalmente en las vidas de los otros, era como si siempre hubieran estado ahí. Juntos.

Chris y Jisung jugueteaban por ahí. Changbin y Chris tenían conversaciones silenciosas y serias a lo largo de la noche. No sabía lo que Jisung y Chanbgin hacían juntos mientras él no estaba, pero cuando los tres estaban juntos, siempre era música.

* * *

**X**: _estás libre? Quieres que nos veamos esta noche?_

**C**: _ya no hago eso. Lo siento._

Sus dedos acariciaron el botón de apagado, pero no lo presionó. Abrió la aplicación de Messenger de nuevo.

**C**: _gracias por todo_

* * *

Jisung bostezó y se estiró en el sofá, reposando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Chris. Un mes atrás Chris se habría incomodado ante el contacto, pero ya había aprendido que esta era la segunda naturaleza del menor. Siempre estaba cerca y tratando de acercarse más, acurrucándose contra Chris o Changbin. Changbin siempre lo empujaba lejos con una expresión de molestia, pero a Chris no le molestaba el afecto. Era tan refrescantemente _normal_.

Aun así, después de un tiempo, empezó a ponerse… más íntimo. Jisung empezaría a correr distraídamente sus dedos por la piel desnuda de Chan – su brazo o su rodilla o lo que sea – y una vez incluso deslizó su mano debajo de la camiseta de Chris y empezó a jugar con la etiqueta. Cuando Chris se alejó y preguntó “¿Qué estás haciendo?” Jisung lucía sorprendido por la interrupción, pero no se veía molesto. “¿Te hace cosquillas?” preguntó, y continuó.

Los pensamientos de Chris empezaron a girar. Todo ese toqueteo no era normal. Incluso con lo retorcido que era, lo sabía. Pero Jisung era tan _casual_ al respecto. Definitivamente jodía con la mente de Chris.

No negaría la cantidad de veces que se había tocado a si mismo con pensamientos de Jisung – _y_ Changbin. Chris no se sentía mal al respecto. Ambos eran atractivos, y tan cercanos. Cada vez que veía esa franja de piel entre la camiseta de Changbin y la cinturilla de sus jeans, suave y firme y bronceado, lo añadía a su colección mental. Cada vez que Jisung descansaba su pierna sobre las de Chris en el sofá y Chris obtenía un vistazo de su pálido muslo superior, lo añadía. El día que entró a la regadera justo después que Changbin había salido y el cuarto lleno de vapor y caliente estaba lleno de aroma a semen, se masturbó sin vergüenza.

Sabía que era algo retorcido. La mayoría de la gente no se masturbaría con la imagen mental de sus mejores amigos- o si lo hacían, al menos se sentían raros por ello. Pero Chris no igualaba el sexo a… nada.

Y no era como si no tuviera sentimientos. Solo los ignoraba. Porque no había manera de que le gustara a Jisung o Changbin. Ellos eran demasiado buenos para alguien como él. Alguien sucio. _Usado_. E incluso aunque lo hicieran, Chris no podría escoger entre ellos. Se había dado cuenta de ello desde el día en que entraron al estudio. Los quería… juntos.

Todo el asunto estaba tan, tan jodido.

Así que Chris hizo eso en lo que es mejor y solo alejó esa parte de sí mismo. Mejor no pensar sobre ello. Mejor no tener esperanza. Gente como Chris no obtenían lo que querían en la vida. Solo eran jodidos una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que aprendían la lección.

Y aun así…

… Chris empezó a _notar_ cosas. Como… una noche Changbin se quedó dormido mientras veían una película en el sofá. Acabó recargándose contra Jisung, quien eventualmente se movió para que la cabeza de Changbin descansara sobre su hombro. Jisung empezó a hacer lo que siempre hacía instintivamente y empezó a jugar con el cabello y dedos de Changbin, suavemente y tiernamente – y el Changbin adormilado, en lugar de alejarlo, buscó el contacto. La mano de Jisung acarició ligeramente su mejilla, y los ojos de Changbin se abrieron lentamente. Miró adormilado hacia Jisung, y en lugar de mostrar su expresión de molestia, las esquinas de su boca se elevaron. Después de un minuto o algo así pareció despertar por completo, y _entonces_ surgió su expresión de molestia y se alejó. Jisung inmediatamente tomó una almohada y la puso sobre su regazo, y solo unos minutos después se disculpó diciendo que iba a su cuarto a pesar de que la película no había acabado.

Si eso hubiera sido todo, Chris obviamente habría asumido que tenían sentimientos frustrados por el otro y lo habría dejado ahí. Pero no era así. Porque actuaban así con _él_ también.

Changbin nunca se acercaba como lo hacía Jisung. Pero cuando estaba cansado o fastidiado, parecía gravitar naturalmente hacia Chris- inclinándose hacia él durante una larga noche en que trabajaban en la música, o sujetándose a la camisa de Chris cuando lo despertaba después de haberse quedado dormido en el sofá, sin dejarlo ir.

Y no podía contar las veces que había mirado a Jisung después de sus toques más íntimos para verlo acomodar distraídamente su erección en la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Casi como si no le importara si Chris veía. Casi como… si _quisiera_ que lo viera.

¿Aun así, como saber si algo es real?

… ¿_importa_ si es real?

* * *

“Por 3racha,” lloriqueó Jisung, sosteniendo el shot sobre su cabeza, el tequila desparramándose por lo lleno que estaba y corriendo por su brazo.

“¡Por 3racha!” lo secundaron los otros dos. Todos chocaron sus vasos juntos y luego los bebieron. Changbin lo tiró todo y tosió, y los otros se burlaron de él.

Acababan de postear su primer mixtape en SoundCloud, y por supuesto que Jisung quería celebrar poniéndose ebrio. “No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho,” dijo. Sus mejillas ya estaban rosas por el shot. “Se siente tan real, ¿saben?”

“_Es_ real,” dijo Changbin. “Las siete pistas.”

Jisung tembló. “Estoy tan asustado de ver los números mañana.” Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en no checar las estadísticas hasta el día siguiente.

“Nadie sabe quiénes somos,” se rio Chris. “No tengas expectativas tan altas. Toma un largo tiempo para que unos don nadie empiecen a tener reproducciones.”

“¡Pero tú tienes muchos seguidores ya!” Jisung hizo un puchero. Les sirvió a todos una segunda ronda, su puntería algo fallida y derramo un poco sobre la barra. “Van a escuchar al material de 3racha también, ¿cierto?”

Chris se encogió de hombros, bebiendo su shot. “Ya veremos.”

El rostro de Changbin estaba todo serio y nublado. Su cabello oscuro y su expresión oscura combinados con el brillante sonrojo de ebrio que cruzaba sus mejillas era… bonito. “Lo harán,” declaró. Trató de levantarse del banco en la cocina y se tambaleó un poco. Chris negó con su cabeza y sujetó a Changbin por el brazo para detenerlo. “No aguantas nada,” dijo.

“Eso no es cierto… solo porque sea pequeño no significa… que no aguante nada.”

“No, tienes razón,” concordó Chris. “No aguantas nada porque estás hecho un desastre después de dos pequeños shots.”

“Jjjjódete.”

“De acuerdo,” intervino Jisung. “Vamos hacia el sofá antes de que te caigas y te partas la cabeza.” Y ambos dirigieron a Changbin hacia el sofá en la sala de estar, sentándolo en uno de los extremos. Chris se sentó a su lado, y Jisung se hizo bolita enseguida de Chris al otro lado. Chris alzó su brazo permitiéndole acurrucarse contra su costado, y puso Netflix. Apagó las luces con su teléfono – el apartamento de Changbin estaba conectado a una aplicación de estilo de vida elegante – y luego puso una caricatura estúpida que habían estado viendo últimamente. Quito el volumen y puso los subtítulos. Mientras veían, la mirada de Changbin a veces se iba hacia Chris y Jisung.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Chris, atrapando su mirada por tercera vez.

Changbin frunció el entrecejo. “Ustedes dos jamás hacen eso conmigo.”

“¿Huh? ¿qué cosa, abrazarte?”

“Sí,” gruñó Changbin.

Jisung asomó su cabeza de donde estaba escondida en el brazo de Chris. “¡Porque siempre te enojas!” lloriqueó.

“Eso solo es _fingido_,” Changbin arrastró las palabras.

El estómago de Chris se hundió. Él realmente no sentía el alcohol – estaba acostumbrado a beber, lo había hecho desde que estaba en la secundaria – así que se dio cuenta de lo que esas cuatro palabras eran. Una _oportunidad_.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Si esto iba a funcionar, tenía que ser _cuidadoso_.

Chris se removió un poco, jalando a Jisung aún más cerca. El menor suave y dócil entre sus brazos, y dejó a Chris moverse sin quejarse. Okay. Buen inicio.

Se dejó caer hacia un lado, recargándose contra el hombro de Changbin, entonces se deslizó hasta que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Changbin. Jaló a Jisung junto con él, para que Jisung estuviera acurrucado con su cabeza descansando sobre el abdomen de Chris.

Changbin miró hacia Chris, confundido. Pero no lo alejó.

Lentamente, Chris tomó una de las manos de Changbin. Empezó a jugar con los dedos del menor, eventualmente entrelazándolos con los suyos.

El aire se sintió tenso. Cada respiración sonaba fuerte en el cuarto silencioso y oscuro y podía sentir el corazón de Jisung latiendo por todo su cuerpo. Changbin estaba quieto y rígido, y Chris notó que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Nunca habían estado así antes – los tres, conectados, _expectantes_.

Tenía que ser Changbin primero.

Chris soltó los dedos de Changbin y se estiró para acunar su rostro. Changbin se sobresaltó y lo miró hacia abajo. Sus pupilas estaban enormes en la oscuridad y se veía tan, tan nervioso. Chris acarició su mejilla. “No finjas,” susurró.

“¿Q-qué?” balbuceó Changbin.

“No finjas más.” Y Chris jaló la cabeza de Changbin hacia abajo, gentilmente y alzó la suya para encontrarlo. Por una fracción de segundo antes de que sus labios se encontraran Chris sintió el miedo recorrerle - _¿qué tal que esto era un terrible error?_ – y luego Chris cerró la distancia entre ellos y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los de Changbin.

Sintió a Jisung enderezarse y girarse para mirarlos, pero no rompió el beso. Lo profundizó, sintiendo como perdía el control mientras la necesidad y el deseo se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Había sido tanto tiempo para él. Y los labios de Changbin se sentían suaves; suaves y pequeños contra los suyos.

Cuando se alejó, abrió sus ojos. Quería ver la reacción de Changbin.

El chico más pequeño mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por otro segundo. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Chris vio lagrimas acumularse en las esquinas. Chris las limpió con su pulgar. “¿Cuál es el problema?” preguntó. Temeroso de la respuesta.

“Me- me gustas,” Changbin susurró. Se estaba ahogando. “Me gustas tanto.”

El alivio inundó el cuerpo de Chris. Pero eso era solo la mitad de lo que necesitaba.

“Y Jisung también, ¿cierto?” preguntó Chris suavemente.

Los ojos de Changbin revolotearon hacia Jisung, que los miraba a ambos atentamente. “Jisung también,” admitió Changbin. Su voz tan baja y temblorosa que Chris apenas podía oírlo. “Por tanto tiempo…”

Jisung no desperdició tiempo. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Changbin, Jisung se estiró hacia él, sus manos buscándolo desesperadamente. Empuñaron la camiseta de Changbin, jalándolo más cerca, y ambos se conectaron sobre la cabeza de Chris. Su corazón se hinchó al mirarlos, más lagrimas caían del rostro de Changbin y Jisung tan feliz que no podía parar de sonreír en su beso. Chris los dejó olvidarse de él por un momento. Se merecían esto.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Jisung aún estaba sonriendo y Changbin aún estaba llorando. Chris se sentó y limpió gentilmente las lágrimas de su rostro. “Está bien,” susurró. “Estás bien.” Su boca siguió a su pulgar, besando las mejillas de Changbin y las esquinas de sus ojos, saboreando lo salado en sus labios. “No llores.”

Si Chris fuera una mejor persona, se habría detenido ahí. Los habría tomado a ambos de la mano y los habría dirigido hacia el cuarto de Changbin, acomodándolos en un nido para los tres, cayendo dormidos ante el sonido de dos latidos además del propio.

Pero no lo era. Él era quien era, y quería esto.

Se alejó del cuello de Changbin y se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. El moreno lo miraba hacia arriba, su completa atención devota a Chris sobre él. Chris se frotó ligeramente sobre la entrepierna de Changbin, y evitó mostrar una sonrisa cuando sintió a Changbin endurecerse debajo de él. Un sonrojo se esparció por el rostro de Changbin.

“No te avergüences,” murmuró Chris. “Eres tan sexy. ¿Verdad que sí, Jisung?”

Jisung se acercó a ellos, su cuerpo completo presionándose hacia ambos chicos. “Sí,” exhaló. Se veía ansioso pero inseguro.

Chris enrolló una mano en el cabello en la nuca de Jisung y lo jaló más cerca. No hacia sus propios labios, sino hacia los de Changbin. Jisung los capturó instantáneamente, alzándose para sujetar el rostro de Changbin entre sus manos mientras lo besaba, y Chris continuó moviéndose sobre la erección creciente de Changbin. El pobre chico se veía abrumado – estaba temblando, sus manos sujetándose desesperadamente de la camiseta de Jisung, y cada vez que Chris se empujaba contra él, gemía en la boca de Jisung. Era hermoso, enserio.

Chris amaba esto sobre el sexo. Amaba ver a la gente dejarse llevar. Perder el control de si mismos. Es como – cuando están ambos ahí acostados, desnudos y desesperados por correrse, el campo de juego esta _parejo_. Las personas son todas iguales. Solo quieren correrse.

Eso es lo que Changbin obviamente quería ahora mismo, incluso aunque se veía avergonzado al respecto. Jisung lo quería también – la mano que no estaba acunando el rostro de Changbin estaba sujetando su propia erección entre sus shorts.

Y por supuesto que Chris lo quería. Solo habían llegado hasta aquí porque él lo quería.

Se bajó del regazo de Changbin y se arrodilló sobre el suelo entre sus piernas. Changbin se separó de Jisung para mirar hacia Chris, sus ojos amplios, pero no dijo nada.

Con ambos ojos en él, Chris se movió lenta y deliberadamente, dándoles algo para ver. Recorrió con su mano el muslo de Changbin y puso su palma sobre el bulto entre sus piernas. Changbin tomó una respiración brusca. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

“¿Esto está bien?” preguntó Chris. Él nunca sería como la gente que lo follaba, solo asumiendo que él deseaba lo que fuera que le dieran.

Changbin solo asintió, luego pareció recordar que podía hablar. “S-sí,” dijo. Su voz apenas más que un murmullo.

“Bien,” Chris respondió. Deshizo los jeans del otro chico con rápidas manos hábiles y estiró el elástico de la ropa interior de Changbin para liberar su erección. Combinaba perfectamente con la imagen que Chris había imaginado tantas veces – un poco pequeño, pero perfectamente dimensionado para el cuerpo pequeño y delgado de Changbin, el prepucio solo un poco abultado en la punta, esperando por ser recorrido para que jueguen con él. Chris hizo justo eso, expuso la cabeza roja y humedecida, y la metió en su boca.

Changbin jadeó. Sus caderas embistieron hacia arriba involuntariamente, empujándose dentro de la boca de Chris, y Chris sonrió alrededor de él. Tan _sensible_, pensó. Se mantuvo quieto por un momento, apreciando las pulsaciones de la polla de Changbin en su boca. Luego lo tomó más profundo, su dureza empujando en la parte trasera de su garganta, no lo suficiente para hacerlo atragantarse. Mantuvo un lento ritmo estable, y la respiración de Changbin se entrecortaba cada vez que los labios de Chris alcanzaban su base.

“Carajo,” escuchó Chris. Era Jisung, quien tenía su mano dentro de sus shorts ahora. “Chris, eso es jodidamente sexy.”

Las piernas de Changbin empezaron a temblar. Chris no quería que se corriera aún, así que se alejó con un pequeño _pop_ húmedo y empezó a lamerlo en su lugar. Grandes, desordenadas lamidas. “Jisung,” gimió, lamiendo la longitud de Changbin, “Binnie sabe _tan_ bien.” Tomó la base del pene de Changbin, sujetando mientras lamía con su lengua alrededor de la cabeza. “Deberías probar.”

Jisung no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Todo acerca de él era ansioso. Se puso de rodillas en el sofá enseguida de Changbin, y se inclinó para lamer la erección del otro chico con la mano de Chris aun envolviéndola. Chris miró el rostro de Changbin mientras el menor lo estimulaba. Trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero cada pocos segundos se cerraban, su boca abierta en una pequeña _o_ desesperada. Chris no pudo evitarlo – se trepó de vuelta al sillón y capturó la boca de Changbin con la suya.

Su jodida existencia quería invadir la boca del otro chico con su lengua, rudo y fuerte, porque él sabía que sería fácil y Changbin no lo evitaría. Lo tomaría, gimoteando y dócil bajo el toque de Chris.

Pero no lo hizo. Tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que estas no eran solo personas que quisiera follar para correrse, para olvidarse de todo lo demás – estas eran personas que le importaban. Personas con las que realmente quería _estar_. Así que en lugar de eso besó más fuerte a Changbin, mordiendo su labio inferior, insistiendo en entrar a su boca con su lengua gentil.

Changbin se derritió bajo él. Empezaba a descontrolarse. Gimoteó en la boca de Chris, su cuerpo completo temblando, y Chris se preguntó si Jisung sabría lo que se avecinaba. Decidió no advertirle – había dado sexo oral antes; podría manejarlo. Así que Chris solo esperó, dejando a su mano hacerse camino bajo la camiseta de Changbin para retorcer los pequeños botones entre las yemas de sus dedos.

Era demasiado para Changbin. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso con Chris y mostrando su largo cuello delgado – y dejando salir una serie de gemidos cortos y jadeos, tornándose mas y mas agudos hasta que sus caderas embistieron de nuevo, y se corrió dentro de la boca de Jisung. Jisung se atragantó un poco (_no debió haberse dado cuenta_, pensó Chris), y batalló para tragar el contenido. No pudo tomarlo todo. Lentas gotas gordas de semen y saliva goteaban de su boca hacia el pene de Changbin. Era un poco asqueroso, pero Chris aun así quería lamerlo todo. Se contuvo. _Será en otra ocasión_.

En vez de eso, alzó la barbilla de Jisung con sus dedos. Se veía tan bonito ahora mismo – sus ojos cristalizados por ahogarse, sus labios rojos y húmedos con restos de saliva y semen. Chris se inclinó y capturó esos labios con los propios, la boca de Jisung abriéndose obedientemente para él, dejando a Chris juguetear con su boca dentro y saborear lo que quedaba de la semilla de Changbin. Sabía fuerte y ligeramente amargo, y tan, tan bien.

Chris quería más.

Sin romper el beso, las manos de Chris viajaron por el cuerpo de Jisung. Cuando alcanzó la cinturilla de los shorts de basketball de Jisung, jugueteó con él a través de la tela resbaladiza, disfrutando el jadeo que consiguió del otro chico. “Chris,” Jisung jadeó en su boca. No tenía que decir nada más – Chris sabía lo que quería.

Liberó la erección de Jisung fuera de sus shorts de basketball, ganándose otro jadeo ansioso contra sus labios. Chris se alejó y miró hacia abajo entre ellos. El pene de Jisung ligeramente curveado hacia la izquierda, y su prepucio ya estaba recorrido hacia atrás por si solo, mostrando la cabeza pegajosa y ansiosa. Chris lo quería en su boca. Quería que lo llenara y lo hiciera ahogarse.

Con Changbin aun sentado entre ellos (su pecho aún subiendo y bajando, sus ojos aun glaseados y fuera de sí), Chris se inclinó y tomó la erección de Jisung en su boca. Una mano lo sostenía y la otra estaba estirada entre sus propias piernas, acariciándose a si mismo levemente mientras tragaba a Jisung hasta la base.

Jisung jadeó. “_Mierda_.” Su pene pulsó en la boca de Chris.

Chris hizo un sonido ininteligible de placer alrededor de la polla de Jisung. Sabría que Jisung sentiría las contracciones en su garganta, sabía que el sonido de él incapaz de hablar porque estaba repleto de Jisung excitaría al menor. Lo hizo de nuevo, acarició con su lengua alrededor de la cabeza, luego lo tomó profundo en su garganta de nuevo. Continuó de esa manera, tomándose su tiempo. Tenía la sensación de que volvería a Jisung – el acelerado, hiperactivo Jisung – loco.

Y lo hizo. Luego de solo unos minutos de la atención, Jisung estaba liberando gimoteos necesitados, gimiendo cada vez que la boca de Chris alcanzaba la base de su polla, sus dedos enredados en los rizos de Chris y jalando desesperadamente. La mano de Chris trabajando con más fuerza sobre su propia erección, yendo con el ritmo de los sonidos de Jisung.

De pronto, su mano fue alejada y reemplazada por un toque distinto. Sorprendido, bajó la mirada, solo para ver la mano de Changbin sujetándolo. Su toque era dudoso e inseguro, y cuando Chris lo miró a la cara, el otro chico estaba mordiendo su labio. Cuando vio a Chris mirándolo, tragó con fuerza. “¿E-esto está bien?” preguntó.

Chris le sostuvo la mirada y dio una lamida solida a la parte inferior del pene de Jisung. Jisung gimió. “Se siente _tan_ bien,” respondió Chris. Embistió con sus caderas y se empujó a si mismo en el agarre de Changbin como énfasis.

Jisung los miró a ambos desde arriba, sus grandes ojos redondos y amplio. “Mierda,” suspiró. “No puedo creer – ¿esto está pasando realmente? Ustedes dos son tan jodidamente –“

No tuvo oportunidad de terminar porque Chris lo tragó completo de nuevo, duro y un poco forzado esta vez. Ya había tenido suficiente con ir lento. La mano de Changbin alrededor de su polla y la erección de Jisung extendiendo su boca amplia lo estaban volviendo loco. Cada toque se sentía intenso, y ahí estaba esa calidez construyéndose en el fondo de su estomago y quería _correrse_. Ahora.

Apretó sus labios alrededor de la longitud de Jisung y presionó su lengua contra la parte inferior mientras movía su boca, saliva espesa acumulándose en la parte trasera de su garganta. Se estaba volviendo difícil sostenerse a si mismo en esta posición extraña. Se movió, el movimiento forzando a Jisung un poco demasiado lejos en su boca y Chris se atragantó.

Tal vez era asqueroso, pero la sensación de ser llenado y ahogarse con una polla era uno de los más grandes fetiches secretos de Chris. Nunca se lo había dicho a alguno de los sujetos que lo follaban. No era lo mismo cuando _intentaban_ hacerlo ahogarse. Tenía que ser… accidental. Como si ellos simplemente se sintieran _tan_ bien que no pudieran detenerse a si mismos. Eso era lo que lo excitaba.

Y justo ahora, cuando se ahogó, Jisung gimoteó más fuerte que antes, jalando fuerte del cabello de Chris. “L-lo siento,” jadeó, “Chris, _mierda_, me voy a- lo siento, me voy a c-correr-“

Y luego el pene de Jisung estaba pulsando en su boca, palpitando con cada chorro de semen, y Chris lo dejó llenar su boca sin tragarlo para poder saborearlo, manteniéndolo ahí hasta que Jisung había acabado y entonces finalmente tragó. Le tomó algunos intentos pasarlo, tragando alrededor de la polla ahora suavizada de Jisung, y la esencia y el sabor – un poco más dulce que el de Changbin – y la mano insistente e inexperta de Changbin en su pene finalmente lo llevaron al limite de su propio orgasmo. Se mantuvo ahí, prolongándolo, extendiendo el momento de excitación previa por tanto como le fuera posible, antes de finalmente dejarse llevar. La sensación explotó muy dentro de él, viajando por todo su cuerpo como una descarga, multiplicada e intensificada cuando su semen finalmente salpicó sobre el regazo de Changbin.

Chris se dejó caer sobre sus codos, exhausto. Changbin cuidadosamente alejó su mano y Chris fingió no darse cuenta cuando se limpió la eyaculación de Chris en sus pantalones. Jisung colapsó en el sofá enseguida de ellos.

“Mierda,” suspiró Jisung. “Eso fue… santa mierda.”

Chris se acomodó hasta una posición sentado, acurrucándose contra el costado de Changbin. Jisung hizo lo mismo en el otro lado.

“¿Eso realmente acaba de ocurrir?” preguntó Changbin. Sonaba aturdido.

“Sí,” contestó Chris suavemente. “Y me alegra que haya ocurrido.” Reposó una mano sobre el pecho de Changbin.

“Somos dos,” agregó Jisung rápidamente.

Ambos miraron arriba hacia Changbin. De los tres, él era el más… cerrado. El que podría no estar de acuerdo con este tipo de cosas. Chris contuvo la respiración sin pensarlo.

“Somos tres,” Changbin finalmente dijo.

Jisung y Chris dejaron escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo. Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron. Changbin se les unió, apegándolos fuertemente contra su pecho. Como si no quisiera dejarlos ir.

“No tienes que hacerlo,” le dijo Chris.

Changbin lo miró confundido. “¿Qué?”

“No tienes que dejarnos ir.”

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento. Los dedos de Jisung y Chris se encontraron sobre el pecho de Changbin y se entrelazaron.

“Bien,” Changbin murmuró. “No lo haré.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final, pero hay una continuación llamada After Hours.
> 
> Espero que la disfrutaran y que añoren por más 3racha porque la continuación es hermosa.
> 
> thanks again to @830am for allowing me to translate this, I had so much fun and I fell in love again with everything about this story

**Author's Note:**

> *Jizz: esta palabra esta en el trabajo original, tiene una especie de doble sentido porque en inglés "jizz" significa eyacular/eyaculación/semen, así que Changbin llama a Jisung de esta manera para molestarlo; no hay una traducción que quede bien aquí, podría decirse que lo más cercano es cuando se le dice coloquialmente a alguien "meco" (al menos en México), para referirse a que es muy tonto o bobo, pero en realidad meco significa espermatozoide. Así que podría decirse que Jizz es el equivalente a cunt en inglés o meco en español, pero el verdadero juego de palabras es que Jizz es una manera de abreviar Jisung burlonamente.
> 
> Okay, esta historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto. Es de @830am
> 
> El trabajo original está en inglés, y pueden encontrarlo aquí: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068577/chapters/40148108
> 
> Lo traduje con su permiso y espero que lo disfruten
> 
> thanks so much @830am for allowing me to do this translation of your amazing work


End file.
